


Only You Can Mend

by angel_of_iego



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_iego/pseuds/angel_of_iego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's leg has been bothering her more than usual, but a trip to the doctor is the last thing she wants. When Sinclair forces her to get checked out, her true feelings about Abby are finally revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Can Mend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Mechanic fic. I've actually never written anything for The 100. Sorry if it's rough.

       The pain had been steadily increasing for days. It was getting to the point where Raven couldn’t so much as walk three steps without shedding a tear. Though her leg had always bothered her since the shooting, it seemed to have reached a new low. She knew that the only cure rested with one person, but that was somebody Raven had been avoiding for weeks.

       Abby had spread herself too thin when she accepted the role as Chancellor. Now she was juggling that on top of her work as a doctor, not to mention her constant need to look after her friends and family. Especially Clarke. The woman had been so worried about her daughter that it was beginning to affect her performance everywhere. Raven decided to cut ties with Abby until she sorted everything out. After all, how could someone who has no idea how to fix their own life heal others?

       Her walk to work never seemed so long before. She winced with each step, taking periodical breaks along the way. Sinclair was already hard at work when Raven arrived. The preoccupied man shot a quick glance at her when she walked in.

       “You’re late. Again.”

       “Yeah,” she replied, making her way over to the nearest chair. “I overslept again.”

       Sinclair nodded, keeping his eyes on his task. “Sure.”

       “So, what’s the job?”

       “Well, I’m repairing some walkies for Bellamy. He said something about Octavia’s horse trampling them, but I didn’t ask for the details.”

       “Okay, but what am I doing?”

       Sinclair slowed and looked her in the eye. “Nothing.”

       “What?” Raven stood in protest, momentarily forgetting about her condition. The sudden movement sent a sharp pain through her entire leg. The air in her lungs was cut short, causing the young mechanic to gasp loudly. Sinclair rushed over to her and helped her back into the chair.

       “And that’s why,” he said with a slightly concerned expression.

       “What do you mean?” Raven asked, still with a shortness of breath. “I’m fine.”

       Sinclair shook his head as he headed towards the door. “I’m not stupid, Raven. You need to get your leg looked at.”

       Raven sighed. “I know what I’m doing.”

      “Good,” Sinclair replied as he walked out of the room. “So do I.”

       Raven was too preoccupied with her aching leg to wonder where the man was headed. Before she had the chance to think on it, Sinclair returned. Raven scowled when she noticed that he wasn’t alone.

       “She’s in here,” Sinclair informed the doctor.

       Abby entered the room, immediately focusing in on the pained girl. “Raven, what’s wrong?” Abby questioned as she quickly made her way over to the chair.

       “Nothing, Abby. I’m fine. You can go back to whatever you were doing.”

       “It’s her leg,” Sinclair answered.

       “How long has she been this way?”

       “About three weeks.”

       Raven shook her head. “I don’t need your help. I’ll be fine.”

       “You better hope she can help you,” Sinclair chimed. “Because you’re not coming back to work until she does.”

       Raven was quiet for a moment, and she realized Abby had not taken her eyes off of her since she arrived. “Fine.”

       “Thank you for bringing this to me, Sinclair. I’ll get her back to medical.”

       Sinclair nodded. “Just looking out for her.”

       Abby positioned herself next to Raven, guiding her right arm over the doctor’s shoulder. She placed her left hand around Raven’s waist as she slowly stood the girl up.

       “Easy,” Abby directed in a soft tone. She supported girl’s weight for the entire walk. Though Raven wanted to be anywhere else, she couldn’t help but feel safe in Abby’s arms. When they arrived at the Chancellor’s quarters, Abby walked Raven over to the tattered couch in the corner of the room.

       “This isn’t medical,” Raven noted as Abby gently set her down.

       “No, I was here getting some things in order when Sinclair found me.”

       Raven grinned and shook her head. “Of course.”

       Abby stopped and regarded the girl. “What is that supposed to mean?”

       “Nothing,” Raven replied distantly. “Let’s just get this over with.”

       “Raven, do you think I haven’t noticed you avoiding me?”

       Raven looked away. “Okay, so I’ve been avoiding you. So what?”

       “That’s what I would like to know.”

       She attempted to remain silent and keep the woman wondering, but she couldn’t seem to stay her tongue. “You’ve taken on too much, Abby. You’re constantly worried about something when you should be focusing on something else. It’s completely messing with your performance.”

       Abby sighed and took a seat next to Raven. “It’s no secret that I have a lot to keep me busy lately. But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you.”

       “That’s exactly what it means, Abby. Whenever you walk up to me I don’t know whether you’re there as my Chancellor or my doctor.”

       “What if I’m just there as your friend?” the woman asked, placing her hand on top of Raven’s.

       “When does that happen? You only ever question me about Clarke these days.”

       Abby sighed in defeat, removing her hand. “Let’s take a look at your leg.”

       “The sooner the better.”

       Abby took a hold of Raven’s left calf with one hand and used the other to feel her way up. “Any pain?”

       Raven shook her head. “Not really.”

       The doctor continued her advance up Raven’s thigh until she neared her hip. Raven winced when the doctor applied pressure with her finger tips.

       “Okay,” Abby said as she removed her hands. “I don’t think it’s too serious. Your leg should be fine eventually, but only if you stay off of it for a while. That means no work. And don’t think you can get away with sneaking behind my back, either. I’ll be informing Sinclair.”

       Raven stared at the floor. “So, what? I just lie in bed?” Abby nodded as she resumed her position beside Raven. “What am I supposed to do all that time?”

       “I don’t know. Read a book.”

       Raven grinned as she rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, Abby. You know me.”

       “You’re right,” Abby nodded. “I do know you. Which is how I know you’re not telling me the real reason you’ve been avoiding me.”

       Raven wasn’t surprised at the change in topic. She looked the woman in the eyes. Raven never considered the fact that there could be another reason for avoiding the woman, but it felt right when Abby said it.

       “You can talk to me, Raven. Despite what you think, I am still your friend.”

       Raven was silent a moment. The only sound she could hear was her heart beating quick. She suddenly wanted Abby’s hand back again. She found herself speaking before she could organize her thoughts. “I don’t want to lose you.”

       Abby looked taken back. Raven moved her eyes towards the doctor’s hands and Abby seemed to know exactly what she wanted. She laced the mechanic’s fingers in with her own. “I’m not going anywhere.”

       Raven tried hard to fight back tears. “Finn’s gone. He was all I had. And Wick—“

       Abby interrupted her before she had the chance to break down. “I promise you. The only way you’ll lose me is if you make me leave.”

       Raven took a deep breath. She never allowed herself to acknowledge just how much she cared for Abby. It seemed easier to push people away. At least then they wouldn’t be taken from her. Abby gave Raven’s hand a small squeeze, and Raven realized just how warm she felt in the woman’s presence.

       “Can I stay here while my leg heals?”

       Abby smiled. “Of course. Let’s get you into bed, you need space to rest.” The doctor gently lifted Raven up the way she had before, moving her into the bed that occupied the opposite end of the room.

       “Thanks,” Raven choked as she shifted into a comfortable position.

       “I have some work to do, but I won’t be far if you need anything.” The woman started for the exit when Raven called to her.

       “Abby? Would it be okay if you laid with me for a while?” She hoped she hadn’t been too forward, but Abby simply smiled and made her way back to the bed. She positioned her body to Raven’s left, settling in close to the girl. Raven immediately moved onto her side, wrapping her right arm around Abby’s midriff. Her other hand found its way to Abby’s thigh where it rested comfortably. Raven’s face was parallel with Abby’s neck, and she didn’t hesitate to close her eyes and settle into the woman’s body.

       Abby’s form was relaxed against Raven. She draped one arm over Raven’s body in a protecting yet gentle manner. The other arm curled behind the girl, leaving her hand to lay in Raven’s hair. Abby rested her face onto the top of Raven’s head as she spoke softly once more.

       “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
